Sweet Nightmare
by SkyraTwilight812
Summary: When Alyssa finds herself in a totally blank dream, she uses that fact to create her own dream world. And everything seems to be perfect when she meets a strange creature and becomes it's friend. However, after a brutal attack on the pair her friend reveals a dark secret to her. On top of that they are now on the run from someone called Wizeman. How can she figure this out in time?
1. Into the Dreamworld

**Me: Hi! I'm gonna start another fanfic, hopefully I can keep up with both. Reala, do the disclaimer.**

**Reala: Do I have to do the disclaimer? You said Jackle would do it this time!**

**Me: *sigh* Jackle, do the disclaimer.**

**Jackle: Can't NiGHTS do the disclaimer? I'm too tired.**

**Me: Why are characters always so lazy about doing disclaimers? **

**Jackle: I'm not doing it!**

**Me: Fine. NiGHTS, do the disclaimer.**

**NiGHTS: But-**

**Me: NO BUTS! Just do it already!**

**NiGHTS: Fine. SkyraTwilight812 does not own me, Reala, Jackle, Wizeman, or any other characters from the game. There, I did it! Can I go now?**

Alyssa found herself in a blank, white world, with nothing to be seen for miles around. _"I must be dreaming"_ she thought. _"Wait"_ she added, _"If I'm dreaming and I know I am, then that means…"_ She decided to test her theory before trying anything that might end up being dangerous. She imagined herself, just standing where she was. Then, she imagined herself turning into something different. Her skin turned a bright sky blue, with slightly darker stripes all over. Her pajamas turned into a leotard, the same color as her stripes. Large wings the color of the dawn sprouted from her shoulders. A long, graceful tail curled down, the end tipped with a large fan of feathers. As the final part of the transformation, a tattoo in the shape of a single feather blazed black on her arm. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at herself and saw that she had actually become the creature she had imagined. She spread her wings and began flying through the empty white space. _"Flying is fun"_ she thought, _"But there should be more than just white all over here. I need an actual place to be"_ She began to imagine herself flying through the whiteness. Then, she imagined the white floor turning into lush fields dotted with patches of heather, with a small forest sitting nearby. The once empty sky turned a beautiful magenta and filled with clouds. As she opened her eyes, she watched the land form as she flew, and she went so high, it seemed she could almost touch the silver sun that was blazing high above the magenta sky. _"I feel like some music would be fitting"_ she thought. She started to play a nice, peppy tune in her head, and soon she didn't need to even think about it, it was just there, filling the air and rushing through the tall grass below. The tune she had chosen made her want to do all kinds of midair tricks, and she wasn't complaining. She started flipping and twisting and making complicated loops and figure eights high above the earth. She had been doing this for a time, when she spotted a small figure flying far below her. Deciding to check it out, she lowered herself into a steep, spiraling dive.


	2. A New Reality

Deciding to check it out, she lowered herself into a steep, spiraling dive. As she neared the figure, she was able to see what it looked like. It was vaguely humanoid, with powdery white skin and dark blue eyes. It seemed to be wearing some odd kind of jester hat, red with black stripes. Upon closer inspection, she saw that there were two black scars going down across its eyes, partly hidden by a gold mask. It seemed to be scanning the ground, looking for something. Pulling herself to a stop just behind the creature, she tapped its shoulder and said "Hi, who are you?"

"Gah!" shouted the creature, turning around.

"Sorry" said Alyssa, "Did I surprise you? I didn't mean to."

"T-that's okay" said the creature, obviously startled, "I probably should have been more alert"

"More alert?" asked Alyssa, "You couldn't have known I was behind you. Anyways, what's your name? Mine's Alyssa."

"Uh, my name is Reala" said the creature, sounding somewhat uncomfortable.

"Reala" said Alyssa, "That's an interesting name. I've never heard it before. Anyways, while you're here, do you wanna do anything?"

"Um, I don't know" said Reala, still sounding uncomfortable, "Do you want to do anything in particular?"

"Hmm.." Alyssa thought for a moment, "How about cloudball?" She had made up the game a little earlier, but it seemed like it would be much more fun with even only one more person.

"Uh, okay" said Reala, "How do you play that?"

"Well" said Alyssa, "First, you find an especially thick cloud." She scanned the sky, looking for a large, dense cloud. "Like that one" she said, pointing at a fairly big cloud. "Follow me" she added, flying up towards the cloud.

When they reached it, Reala asked "Now that we're here, what do we do?"

"Now" said Alyssa, "You tear off a piece of the cloud and form it into a ball." She reached into the cloud, tearing off a large chunk, and rolled it into a good sized ball. "Now, we need goals" she added, "The wispy cloud over there should do for one, and that stormy looking cloud should work for the other."

"Okay" said Reala, "Now that we have the ball and goals, what do we do?"

Alyssa thought for a minute, trying to remember the rules she had only recently thought up. "Well, you have to try and get the ball through the other person's goal while carrying it like this" She threw the ball into the air, and started doing crazy loops around it. Reala was confused on how this had anything to do with getting the ball through the goal, but as Alyssa sped up, she slowly began moving forward. Reala watched, amazed, as the ball followed her, still in the center of all her loops and tricks. Before he had time to fully register what was happening, Alyssa had already reached the goal, sent the ball flying through it, and caught the ball before it had time to zoom off through the sky, too far off to retrieve.

"How did you do that?" he asked, amazed.

"You see" said Alyssa, "By doing all those loops around the ball, I made an air current that carries the ball along with me, as long as I keep doing all those crazy sky-stunts."

"Can I try?" asked Reala, excitedly.

"Sure" said Alyssa, passing him the ball with a sweep of her wings, "And try not to lose the ball. But even if you do lose it, I don't really mind. When I first tried playing, I lost the first eight balls I made before I got the hang of all the moves."

Reala caught the ball and threw it up into the air, just like Alyssa had done. He tried to copy all the loops and tricks she had been doing, but the ball went spinning off to the side as soon as he tried to move forward. Seeing the ball go flying off, Reala broke off of his loop and dived after it. He quickly caught up to it and grabbed it mid-flight.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alyssa, "You're fast! I wouldn't have been able to catch a ball flying that fast in a million years!"

"T-thanks!" said Reala, who seemed surprised to have received a compliment.

_"I wonder why he's so surprised"_ thought Alyssa, _"I'm sure he's gotten plenty of compliments before, with his speed!"_


	3. Picnic in the Clouds

**Me: Yay, two new chapters! But don't expect this all the time, I just update when I feel like it. Jackle, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Jackle: Awww...**

**Reala: *quietly* Yes!**

**Me: I heard that, Reala! Don't forget that you're the one doing it next time!**

**Reala: Really?**

**Me: Yes, really! Now get on with it, Jackle!**

**Jackle: Fine. SkyraTwilight812 does not own any characters in this story but Alyssa and blah blah blah.**

After a while of practice, Reala finally managed to get the hang of all the moves. "Now that you've got all the moves down" said Alyssa, "Should we start playing cloudball, or do you want more practice?"

"I don't think I need any more practice" said Reala, grinning, "So let's go!"

He threw the ball up into the air and started looping around it. He began moving forward quickly, and went straight for the goal. "You're not getting through that easily!" said Alyssa, stealing the ball from him with a quick loop and streaking towards the other goal.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" shouted Reala, chasing after her.

"Then you should have been!" said Alyssa, laughing.

She almost reached the goal, but Reala stole the ball just in time. This went on for quite a while, until they were both so tired they could barely fly.

"Should we call it a tie?" panted Alyssa.

"Sure, I'm all out of breath" said Reala, who was slowly sinking downwards through the air.

They flew back over to the thick cloud they had used to make their ball, and collapsed on top of it. After they had gotten their breath back, Alyssa asked "So what should we do now?"

Reala shrugged. "It's your dream. You decide."

Alyssa thought for a moment. "Let's just take a snack break"

She imagined up a picnic basket, filled with all kinds of things including Whoppers, Honeycrisp apples, and sour-cream and cheddar Ruffles. Below the food, there were a few books, including Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Warriors, and a story Alyssa herself was in the middle of writing.

"What are these?" asked Reala, poking a bag of Ruffles, "They definitely don't look like any kind of food I've ever seen."

"You don't eat the bag, silly!" said Alyssa, "You open it like this"

She pulled open a bag of Ruffles, and dumped a fairly large serving into one of the bowls she had just imagined up.

Reala, unsure of what to think, gave himself a small serving of Ruffles and tried one of the chips. "These taste great!" he said, giving himself a bigger serving.

Alyssa stifled a giggle. "Try not to eat too many!" she said. Having finished her Ruffles, Alyssa picked up a Honeycrisp apple. Just as she was about to take a bite out of it, she noticed a small figure far away. "What is that?" she asked.

"I don't know" said Reala, "But we should keep an eye on it, just to be safe."

Alyssa glanced back at the figure. It was still quite far away, but it had already gotten noticeably closer. Not sure what to think, she took a bite out of the apple and went back to the book she had been reading.


	4. Attack in the NiGHT

**Me: Reala, do the disclaimer. And I don't want to hear any complaining about it!**

**Reala: And what will you do if I ****_do_**** complain?**

**Me: Let's see... Oh, maybe something like BREAK BOTH YOUR ARMS OFF AND FEED THEM TO KIRBY?!**

**Reala: SkyraTwilight812doesnotownme orJackleorNiGHTSorHEEEEELP!**

**Jackle: Wait, I thought Kirby was in a completely different series!**

**Kirby: HAI!**

**Jackle: GAH**

**Me: That's what happens when you break the fourth wall! *sits down with popcorn and video camera* This'll be a pretty good show!**

She read for quite a while longer, and when she looked up, she saw that the figure was really close now, in fact, it could reach them at any minute. "Reala!" she shouted, "It's almost here!"

Reala, who had been reading too, looked up, and fell backwards in surprise.

"What's wrong, Reala?" asked Alyssa, concerned about her friend.

Reala got back up. But instead of replying, he just looked at the figure and muttered "Why would she be here?"

The figure was going to reach their cloud at any moment. Alyssa could now get a good look at what the figure looked like. It looked a lot like Reala, but its jester hat was light purple instead of red with black stripes. Its skin was more of a natural color, not pale white like Reala's. And it's eyes… They were blue like Reala's, but they were completely solid, without whites or pupils, just solid blue. Now it had reached the cloud. It charged into Reala, nearly knocking him off the cloud. "Reala!" cried Alyssa, as she rushed over to help him. The creature was now preparing for another attack. Alyssa was too far away to get there in time, and she wasn't sure Reala would be able to get away.

"NiGHTS!" shouted Reala, "Why are you doing this? I'm not trying to hurt anyone this time!"

"This time I'm going to finish it, Reala!" shouted the creature, who was apparently called NiGHTS, "Die, foul Nightmaren!"

NiGHTS charged into Reala at full speed, causing him to fall off the cloud. But she wasn't done with him yet. She swooped down, and did an odd loop around him. The glittering powder sprinkling from her hands trapped him in some kind of dark vortex. Reala screamed in pain, and was just barely able to escape. He desperately tried to get back to the cloud, but NiGHTS was too fast for him. She rammed into him again, sending him flying. All this time, Alyssa had been standing on the cloud, to stunned to help. Now, she managed to break free of her trance and dived to try and keep NiGHTS from beating up Reala. NiGHTS was trying to ram him again, when Alyssa managed to smash into her side. It didn't hurt her much, but it sent NiGHTS spinning off course so that she missed Reala by a few feet.

"We need to get out of here!" she shouted to Reala, who had managed to recover from being smacked around. The two flew off, with Alyssa flying slightly behind Reala to help him in case his injuries threw off his balance while he was flying, and to see whether NiGHTS was still following them or not. She looked off into the distance, and was just able to see a small, dark shape following far behind them. But Reala was already starting to lose altitude, and they had to find shelter soon. They were now flying over a small mountain. Alyssa scanned the ground to try and find a cave that could possibly work as a place to rest and hide from NiGHTS.

**0_o NiGHTS is evil? WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT? Spoiler: NiGHTS isn't evil... but there's no reason she should attack Reala... So it's some other villan... I like periods...**


	5. Fearful Flight

***Gasp* a new update? I bet you though I was dead! Well, I'm not! I just wanted to make a special story for christmas, so I took some time off from my other stories for that. But I'm back now!**

After a while, she spotted a small cave far below, and called to Reala "Down there! We can take a rest in that cave, and it'll be hard for NiGHTS to find us in there.

Reala nodded and started diving down towards the cave, and Alyssa followed close behind him. As soon as they landed, Reala fell over and fainted. "Reala!" shouted Alyssa. She was too small to carry him, but she just managed to drag him into the cave before NiGHTS started flying circles high above the mountain. She imagined up a bucket of water, but for some reason, it totally exhausted her. _"I guess I shouldn't do that unless I really need to"_ she thought, _"And anyways, there's a pool of water in the back of the cave. We should be okay for water"_

She picked up the bucket of water and dumped it out on Reala's face. "W-what's going on?" he spluttered.

"We landed outside this cave, and you just fell over and fainted. I dragged you in here just before NiGHTS got here."

"Ow…" Reala held his hand up to his head.

"Looks like you hit your head on something when you fell over"

"I-I'm okay" muttered Reala, but Alyssa could tell he wasn't.

"I think we should stay here until your head is healed up" said Alyssa, "We're not likely to be able to avoid NiGHTS much longer if you've got an eternal headache."

"Can't you just make an icepack or something?" asked Reala.

"For some reason, I can't" said Alyssa, "I mean, I can, but it takes up a lot of my energy. That bucket of water, after imagining that up I nearly fainted myself. I think we might be leaving my dream and going into someone else's."

"How is that possible?" asked Reala, "I didn't think visitors could get into each other's dreams."

"I'm not sure how it's possible, but it's happening" said Alyssa, "I can't think of any other reason my power would be fading."

She looked out of the cave to see if NiGHTS was still up there. Sure enough, there was a dark shape circling far overhead. "She's still up there" said Alyssa, "And I can't be sure about when she'll leave." Looking at Reala, she saw how much he looked like NiGHTS. "Reala" she asked, "Why do you look so much like NiGHTS? And why did she call you a "Nightmaren", whatever that is?"

Reala sighed. "I guess I should tell you the truth" he said, "You see, since there is a dream world, there must be a nightmare world too, right?" Alyssa nodded, not quite sure where this was going. "Well, the king of nightmares, Wizeman, always wants more power. But in order for him to get stronger, he needs to get Ideya."

"Ideya?" asked Alyssa, "What are those?"

"Every Visitor- that's what we call people who are dreaming- comes here with five Ideya. They are the Ideyas of Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Growth, and Hope. Wizeman wants to steal those Ideya, but he can't do it himself. I don't really know exactly what he does, it just seems like he's always staring off into space. But anyways, he creates creatures called Nightmaren to steal the Ideya for him. There are three levels of Nightmaren. There are the third levels, which are incredibly weak and common. They're just barely able to steal Ideya from Visitors, but they're not very good at holding on to them. Then, there are the second level Nightmaren. They're much stronger than third levels, but each one has a weakness. A certain second-level named Donbalon, for example, is weak to being thrown. Last, but not least, there are the first level Nightmaren. These Nightmaren are incredibly powerful, but there were only two ever made: Me and NiGHTS."

Alyssa gasped. "Y-you mean you work for that evil guy, Wizeman? Then why haven't you hurt me yet?"

Reala held up his hand. "I'm getting to that. Anyways, the two of us used to be Wizeman's top Nightmaren. But then, NiGHTS rebelled. I'm still not quite sure why, but she yelled at Wizeman, something about him being a stupid, cruel idiot, which I guess is kind of true, and then ran off before he could catch her. After that, she started protecting the Visitors. It started to become rare for the Nightmaren to return successfully with an Ideya. So Wizeman started sending me out after NiGHTS. But for some reason, she's always managed to escape. Usually after I fail to capture NiGHTS, I go and try to steal someone's Ideya so Wizeman won't get really mad and kill me." Reala shuddered. "You don't want to meet him while he's mad. Anyways, I had just failed to capture NiGHTS yet again when I found your dream world. When you snuck up behind me, I was actually trying to find you. But since you saw me first, I had to try and find another way to try and capture your Ideya. That's why I went along with you cloudball game in the first place, I was waiting for the chance to steal your Ideya. But when you started demonstrating how to play cloudball, I guess I got distracted by all those fancy moves you were doing."

"A-are you gonna try to steal my Ideya now?" asked Alyssa nervously, "C-cause I'll fight you if I have to!"

"Whoa!" said Reala, taking a step back, "I'm not going to do that! Not after all you did for me! You could have just left me there for NiGHTS to finish off and gotten away by yourself, but you stayed and helped me out. There's no way I'd hurt you now."

Reala was about to say something else, when there was a loud crashing noise outside the cave.

**Sorry if Alyssa's excuse for not being able to summon stuff sounds lame. I had to find a way to nerf her a little because this story would be pointless if she could instantly create anything they needed. Also, she finally discovers what kind of creature Reala is. Oh, and one more thing: Next chapter, I'll be introducing a new character. I'm not telling who it is exactly, but I will say that he has quite a few fans. ;)**


	6. Chess with Rocks (Oh, and some Jackle)

**Okay, from now on, I update whenever I finish a new chapter. Also, I have some responses to a few of the reviews I got while writing this chapter.**

**Azorawing: YOU ARE CORRECT! DINGDINGDING!**

**Celestriakle: Sorry about Reala's OOC-ness. What I was trying to do was show a softer side of Reala, one that no-one ever sees. But don't worry, starting with this chapter, he'll be a little more in character. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I may have forgotten this in a couple chapters. :/ I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT FOR ALYSSA. AND MAYBE A FANMAREN WHO I AM CONSIDERING USING SOMETIME.**

Alyssa and Reala cautiously peeked outside to see what it was, not daring to poke their heads out too far in case NiGHTS was trying to trick them into coming out. Alyssa spotted something lying on the ground, and said "Hey Reala, would any of your Nightmaren happen to be a creature with no body, an orange and yellow jester hat that curls forward, and an orange, yellow, and tan cape?"

"Yes" said Reala, surprised, "That would be a second level named Jackle. But how did you know what he looks like?"

"Because" said Alyssa, "He's what crashed into the ground. She pointed to a motionless figure lying on the ground.

"What's he doing here?" growled Reala, obviously upset that a Nightmaren was lurking around.

"Uggh" moaned the now-waking mound of cape, "My head…"

"He's waking up!" exclaimed Alyssa, careful not to shout too loudly in case NiGHTS was somehow able to hear her.

"W-where am I?" asked Jackle, rubbing his forehead, "Ow… My head…"

He attempted to stand up, only to fall flat on his face.

"We should help him" said Alyssa, "It looks like he's been hurt pretty bad"

"We can't have him around!" shouted Reala, as quietly as he could, "He'll probably alert all the Nightmaren for miles around that I'm hanging out with a Visitor, and he'll also try and steal your Ideya!"

But Alyssa was already helping the injured Nightmaren back on his feet. "Y'know" said Jackle, "It's a little late for the whole "Alert all the Nightmaren for miles around that Reala's hanging out with a Visitor" thing. Wizeman already knows, and boy is he angry!"

Reala turned even paler than he usually was, if that was possible. "Y-you mean-"

"That's right" said Jackle, "He's ordered all Nightmaren to try and kill you. I tried to suggest that you might be trying to steal the Visitor's Ideya, but I don't think I even believed myself. That's why I'm out here, Wizeman threw me all the way."

"He threw you all the way from Nightmare?" asked an increasingly frightened Alyssa.

"Yup" said Jackle, "He sure did. Now why would you be hangin' out in a random cave in the mountains with a Visitor, Reala? That doesn't seem like you at all!"

"None of your business!" grumbled Reala, angrily.

"We were trapped here by NiGHTS" said Alyssa, "And Reala, I don't think we have much of a choice about having Jackle here with us. If NiGHTS sees Jackle outside of this cave, it's over for all of us!"

"Trapped by NiGHTS?" asked Jackle, "Now _that's_ strange! Why would she do that?"

"I'm sure _you_ know perfectly well." growled Reala.

"Hey" said Jackle as they went back into the cave, "I don't know_ anything_ about this, I swear! And if Wizeman knows, he's not saying anything!"

"Y-you don't know?" stammered Reala, very surprised.

"No" said Jackle, "And she attacked Clawz, Puffy, AND Gillwing three-against-one and BEAT them. I asked Wizeman if he knew why she was so much more powerful and ruthless, and he said that he didn't know, but I think that he might know more than he let on."

He tried to stand up, but started wobbling back and forth. "Ow…" he moaned, "My head…." And fell over unconscious.

After a few seconds he woke up again, and Alyssa helped him back to where he had been sitting. "Well, either way, we're not going to go anywhere until you two have recovered." said Alyssa.

"Yeah, but how can we avoid dying of boringness?" asked Jackle, "There's nothing to do in here!"

"Hmm…" wondered Alyssa, "Y'know, some of those pebbles look similar, maybe we could use them as pieces."

"For what?" asked Reala.

"Well, those cracks in the floor make somewhat of a checkerboard pattern, so maybe we could try playing chess!"

"Not quite the most exciting game" huffed Reala.

"I know" said Alyssa, "But there's not much else to do here."

**So. They're playing chess. With rocks. And cracks in the ground. *Is attacked by a potato***


	7. Some Important Announcements

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, I have a few things to say. I'm putting this story on hiatus for a bit. This is mainly because of my recent obsession with Earthbound. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to find any inspiration for any non-earthbound related story. It should, however, blow over eventually, just like all of my other obsessions. Of course, then I'll get obsessed with something that might not be NiGHTS into Dreams, but I'll probably be able to get past that one a little easier. This non-chapter will be deleted as soon as I continue the story.


End file.
